


Reddie - "Don't you dare throw that snowba- Goddammit" and "It could be worse"

by ChaoticallyWriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticallyWriting/pseuds/ChaoticallyWriting
Summary: Reddie in Prompt 11. "Don't you dare throw that snowba- Goddammit" and 16. "It could be worse."Requested by s-tanleyuris on TumblrRichie and Eddie walk home in the snow





	Reddie - "Don't you dare throw that snowba- Goddammit" and "It could be worse"

Snow in movies was a goddamn lie.

Sure, it’s fun the first five minutes or so, but then you end up all wet and cold and things are decidedly not fun anymore. Eddie swears they never show that part in movies.

He was walking home with Richie, after having spent the snow day with the rest of their friends. “Snow fucking  _sucks_ ,” Eddie declared, crossing his arms in an attempt to retain heat, while Richie was still packing together snow in his hands as they walked.

“It could be worse,” The taller boy replied, taking a moment to push up his glasses.

Eddie scoffed, “How?” As soon as the question left his mouth, he regret asking. Richie looked at him with a smirk, raising the newly-formed snowball in his hand, and Eddie’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

The snowball hit him square in the shoulder, and chunks off it somehow got under his snow jacket and soaked into his shirt. Richie was cracking up, “C’mon Eds, it’s just snow!”

“You know what? You’re not getting a fucking goodbye kiss, asshole!” Eddie continued storming down the street, hearing Richie gasp behind him.

“Eds, baby, no!” He ran to catch up to him, nearly slipping on the icy concrete. “I’ll freeze to death if I don’t get a kiss!”

“ _Sucks.”_


End file.
